


Go To Work

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [9]
Category: The Derp Crew RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crimes & Criminals, Depressing, Depression, Established Relationship, Explosions, For Science!, GaLm is kinda suspicious idk, Galty Is Unrequited, M/M, Mass Murder, Murder, Plotting against one another, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Science, Science Husbands, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a team of six loyal scientists- and friends- are spun off course by one of their own, they'll be forced to break the law, kill innocents, and blur their line between right and wrong just to keep from falling apart.[Inspired by Ze and Chilled's OLD OLD OLD Minecraft Science videos]





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony 'Chaos' sat at his desk, his left hand tangled in his hair. His russet eyes were fixated on the paper in front of him with slight frustration, but his thoughts faded as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around in the swivel chair, he was met with two emeralds, seemingly bottomless. He smiled.

"Have you signed it yet? John already signed his. Tom and 'Steven Two' as well." Anthony shook his head, stressful thoughts returning.

"I'm not sure that this is entirely ethical. We're being employed to test things that will be used on real, alive,  _breathing people!_ It just seems... Wrong, somehow." Steven grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ever the pacifist, I see." Anthony snorted, rolling his eyes.

"The other Anthony said that he might not be signing it, and that's the only reason I'm approaching with caution, Stee. He's usually the one with the most common sense."

"Well, between the six of us, Anth, there isn't really much competition, is there?" Anthony laughed brightly then, standing up to embrace his fiancé. He rested his chin on Steven's head, something he knew Steven hated, but he loved to do regardless.

"You always make me smile, sunshine." Steven didn't respond, simply snaking his arms in between Anthony's to hug him. Steven was never one to flirt.

"So, have you signed it, Stee?" Steven's silence grew deeper somehow, more defined. Anthony felt a chill run down his spine. Finally, Steven spoke, pulling away beforehand. 

"I... Yes." Anthony frowned, but quickly erased it with a smile. 

"Alright, that's fine, I was just wondering." Steven just looked at him intensly for a moment, before walking out, leaving Anthony to sort through his thoughts.

* * *

Tom couldn't stop grinning. Finally, ASAE had allowed both him and John to be on the same testing team. Usually they wouldn't, something about 'conflict of interest', but they needed both of them for this particular project. John, however, was frowning at his soup, seated across the table from his husband.

"Something wrong, dear?" John looked up, as if just noticing Tom was in the room for the first time.

"O-Oh, um... Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just... Just thinking."

"Thinkin' about what, J?" John felt his hand twitch slightly as Tom's nickname for him was spoken, seeming to echo unnaturally throughout the room despite the background noise of cars and people outside their apartment filling the void.

"It's... It's nothing, really. Just... About the project and stuff." Tom's eyes glittered, his smile unwavering.

"Oh! Are you excited?" John's mind flashed with an image of Anthony, the younger of the two, and his mouth felt numb, his tongue heavy as he responded.

"I... Suppose you could say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Anthony doesn't like having people touch his arm in conversation. The other Anthony, however, loves having people touch him. Well, a specific person, at least.

Steven waited in the guard's office to be escorted into the hazmat suit changing room. Most workers at the site didn't wear hazmats, but they would be in areas that were not cleared off as 100% safe. It was the only way to ensure that the tests wouldn't have a widespread effect. The guard had only let Tom and the other Steven through, so the situation was a bit odd. John and the other Anthony were sitting oddly close- well, to clarify, John was sitting close to Anthony- and it wasn't helping that John was occasionally touching Anthony's arm as the two of them conversed. Steven's green eyes were narrowed in disgust. He looked away.

His fiancé tapped his shoulder, saying his name, and Steven looked up at Anthony, a light in his eyes. 

"Yes?" Anthony's eyes were wide, as usual.

"The guard asked us to change, Stee." Steven  stood up, a bit disoriented, but Anthony took him by the hand and dragged him over to the office door to walk to the building that led into the site, all other sides surrounded by a large, official looking wall. Once they were inside, it was evident that Tom and the other Steven were already changed and heading into the building they were assigned to. They were wearing street clothes, and had to change into the ASAE uniform before getting into the hazmat suits. Steven walked over to the hazmat suit hanger, but before he could grab one to change into, Anthony grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, uh, Stee..." Steven turned around, his mind racing.

"Yes, Anth?" Anthony put his other hand around Steven's waist and pulled him closer, bending his head down to kiss him. Steven stood on his toes, his arms moving up to hook over Anthony's shoulders. Anthony's other, now free hand also fell down to Steven's waist, and he lifted him up, Steven's legs instinctively wrapping around Anthony's waist as he carried his fiancé into a short, doorless hallway at the back of the hazmat suit storage room that led to the showering area. 

John's heart was racing as he and Anthony were called, finally. His eyes were on his shoes the entire time as they walked, silent. Finally, Anthony bumped his shoulder against John's.

"Hey." He was met with silence, and, suddenly, John stopped walking, taking Anthony off guard. He turned around and walked towards his friend, head tilted.

"Are you okay?" John's eyes never left the ground, but he finally spoke, mouth dry. 

"You can go ahead, Anth-Anth _ony_. I have to ask the guard a question about the hours of work. Anthony nodded, smiling then.

"Okay, well... Good luck, I guess." He started heading back towards his original destination, and, once he was far enough away, John crumbled to the ground, his back against the wall, legs bent up. His face was hidden from view then, eyes forcefully straining, holding everything in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yeye but more later. Either chapter 3 or 4 will get into more of the science stuff and larger plot


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is oblivious, but at least he isn't lying.

They were all gathered in their designated office of sorts, a short, one and a half room building with six desks set up in a circle formation in the middle, six computers, plenty of filing cabinets and large sheets of paper in the back, and, in the middle of the desk circle, a pillar that reached to the ceiling, metal, and most likely for support. There was, also in the back, an easily missed door that led into the cramped bathroom, having only a shower, an odd, boxy toilet, and a dented sink. So, as they all filed into the room- at least, as four of them filed into the room- they sat down at the desk with their name labelling it, written on a neon pink post-it note. Tom was to the right of John, 'Steven A' to the right of Tom, and 'Anthony G' to the right of Steven A, leaving John on the opposite side of him, any view of him obscured. To his direct left, he saw a post-it note marked 'Steven Z', leaving the other Anthony, 'Anthony C', by the person John wished  _he_ was sitting by. Once they were all awkwardly seated, somewhat cramped in the desks meant for people who weren't wearing hazmat suits, Tom turned to John. Before he could speak, the door opened, and an ASAE official wearing semiprofessional clothing and holding a clipboard walked in. They paused, surveying the room, before clearing their throat.

"You're aware that you just needed to retrieve a hazmat suit and put it under your desk, correct?" The four seated men were silent for a few minutes, before slowly getting up and taking off the bulky hazmat suit, putting it under the desk in a special contained for holding it and squeezing the air out for better storage that had gone unnoticed up until that point. 

"Now then, could anyone tell me where the other two gentlemen are? I need to give each of you your task lists for the next few weeks, and everything will run more smoothly if I could go over it individually, as you won't all be doing the same things." John and Anthony simultaneously fell suspiciously silent, to the great confusion of Steven and Tom.

"No one? I see. Well, I'll give you the lists now. If you lose the papers, it is downloaded as a document file on your computer. Once they come back, please send an email to us at the address on top of the paper or give us a call. The number is there too. If they aren't back in... Two hours, call us anyways. We'll find them." Tom frowned, opening his mouth again to speak as the official in clipped the six papers and put them on each of the desks, then leaving. Tom sat there, open mouthed and confused. Steven finally spoke up.

"So, John, do you know where they are? Because I have a feeling you're hiding it!" John then turned red, but grinned, somehow feeling a bit better that Steven was here, rather than him being alone with Anthony and Tom. 

"They are... breaking in the changing room showers, so to speak." Steven giggled, and Tom laughed, his laugh hearty and deep. Anthony sighed.

"You're all children." Steven looked to his side, smirking.

"And?"

* * *

Anthony and Steven walked to the office, hand in hand, Anthony's right hand in Steven's left, their other hand holding their hazmat suit. When they finally reached the office, Anthony turned, kissing Steven's nose before they went in. Anthony pulled his right hand away and opened the door, before again intertwining his hand with Steven's, Steven following him inside. They were met with eight eyes, and a few raised eyebrows. They sat down at their assigned desks, hands still locked, both of them smiling. Anthony G turned to the other Anthony, his hand resting on his propped up palm. 

"So," he started.

"Do the showers work?" The other Anthony's face reddened and he looked away, but the other Steven laughed brightly, green eyes sparkling.

"Mhm! They're nice!" Steven A lightly punched Anthony G in the shoulder.

"And you called  _us_ children!" John looked over at the phone attached to the wall.

"Is... Anyone gunna message them?" Tom nodded, John noticing for the first time that he had his computer set up and was typing an email. 

"Yep... On... It..." Tom said, focusing on typing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for REAL this time, the science stuff is next now that ze n chilled are done 'fucking around' ANYWAYS
> 
> Don't worry, they'll get their /totally original codenames/ NEXT chapter to make things more simple 
> 
> Kk fam b y e


	4. Chapter 4

Their names were given. Something about there being two Steven's and two Anthony's. They were ChilledChaos, RoyalViking, AphexArcade, GalmHD, Smarty, and Tom Fawkes/Tom Kitsune, alsl there to explain the code names for their areas of work. There was Royalty, HDChaos, and AphexFawkes. HDChaos dealt with the planning: how each 'item' would work, what it would do, and how it would do it. Those blueprints and plans would be sent to AphexFawkes. There, each item would be built, documented, and sent to Royalty. At that final stage, it would be tested. Should it work as planned, several more tests would take place to confirm. If there were flaws, Royalty would write up a report and send the results back to AphexFawkes, who would check for any design flaws. If none were found, it would be sent back to HDChaos for redesigning. They were all excited, especially Chaos and Galm.

The first prompt was given to the HDChaos team. Chaos and Galm spent hours designing, Chaos the left brain of the HDChaos team, Galm the right. In the end, the measurement calculations aligned perfectly with their predicted chemical reaction, so they sent the plans to AphexFawkes.

Kitsune and Aphex took the most time when carefully pouring specific amounts of chemicals into various chambers and compartments. Comparatively, the welding and metal shaping was a walk in the park.

It was sent to Royalty. 

Smarty went over the safety precautions in a dull voice, monotone and droll. Viking wasted no time in not listening, more focused on musing over the fact that _he_ wasn't the one with 'Chaos' in his official name. 

"John, could you plea-"

"It's... It's Smarty, please at least _try_ ," John offered halfheartedly. 

"Fine, _Smarty_ , don't you think that it's ironic that I wasn't the one they decided to call Chaos?"

"I-I mean... I guess? I've never really seen you do anything chaotic that would exactly warrant that." Steven's smile faltered slightly.

"Huh. Chaos." John looked at the paper again, about to continue reading instructions, but found himself a tad bit worried.

"...What do you mean?" 

"I just think it's odd. I do chaotic things literally all the time." John tilted his head, laughing now, convinced at this point that Steven was simply messing with him.

"Really? Ooookay dude, but you'd have to convince me in person." Steven's jade orbs seemed to contract, sensing a challenge.

"What do you mean?" John felt uneasy again.

"We... should get back to looking over the instructions?"

"What do you mean," Steven repeated, head tilting, a blank look on his face.

"It's- The instructions are-" 

" _What do you mean, John?"_ John frowned, heart racing.

"Y-You're talking really fast, I can't understan-"

"I'm trying to I'm going to I'm slowing to go." John nodded. 

"That... That sounds good. You should rest. Do you know where the sleeping quarters are?" Steven's eyes narrowed and he didn't respond, walking off. John rolled his eyes, figuring he was too tired to be working. Maybe it was his depression acting up again, John figured.

"It's just a bit away from the office thingy!" Steven walked faster, heading in the general direction of where he knew the office was. After walking for a bit, he turned around, feeling uneasy himself now.

"You're so stupid, Steven." Steven bit his lip, brow furrowing. He hated that voice in his head. Everyone had it, their conscious, they called it, but his was so critical of him. His psychiatrist told him that the negative nature was due to his depression

"I'm sorry," he said out loud, sitting down on the ground, frowning. "I think that John, Anthony, Steven, and Tom brought Anth and I here for a reason."

"You think? Huh," the voice said, more gentle now, less criticizing.

"Yeah. I don't think I should be listening to John. John and Tom were too excited to be here, they probably want to do something bad to Anth and I."

"Wow. Yeah, John has definitely been acting weird, now that I think of it. All those questions, but he was quiet earlier! He's definitely being strange."

"Should I tell Anth? He... I don't want him to get hurt."

"Maybe. You don't really deserve him. He's too good for you," the voice said, Steven sighing, knowing the voice was right. His conscious always was.

"Yeah... He's so nice... But I really want to keep him safe, so should I?"

"Definitely. Conversation over. Don't go to the sleeping quarters, John probably told you that to trick you. Go back to the office." Steven slowly nodded, turning to head towards the office. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, glad that he had reason that out with himself. He was suddenly more worried than before about Anthony, him being alone with the other Anthony. He knew they were up to no good, but that there was one of them that was at the head of it all. It seemed too suspicious. 


End file.
